


heads or tails

by ProbablyVoldemort



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Bellamy's Drunk, Cheerleaders, F/M, Glitter, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: “When I win,” Bellamy said, wiggling his eyebrows, “does that mean I win a kiss from you?”Clarke laughed.  “No,” she said.  “It means you win a gift card.”





	heads or tails

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real life story between me and this guy known only as Glitter Hair who I met at a basketball game. Or, you know, the part at the basketball game is more or less based off a true story. The rest is what would have happened if I was living in a fanfic or a romcom instead of real life.
> 
> Definitely wrote this instead of going to bed at a reasonable time oops but please enjoy

Clarke could definitely say that her decision to join Arkadia University’s hype squad in freshman year was one of the best decisions she’d made as a college kid.  Originally, the plan had been to go to games with Raven, her friend from her orientation group.  But then Raven had gone to tryouts and actually managed to make the basketball team, so Clarke was left without a games buddy.

Of course, she could have gone and watched Raven by herself.  There was nothing wrong with going to a basketball game on her own, but there was no denying that sitting in the stands by yourself was awkward.  Her RA had mentioned the hype squad in passing, and now, three years later, the rest was history.

The Ark U Astronauts basketball teams, for lack of a better term, sucked balls.  They came last in the league every year, and it was a miracle if they won a game a season.  And the women’s team had only gotten worse since Raven’s car accident had benched her for at least the rest of the season.

Ark U could not play basketball.

But hell could they cheer.

The cheer squad were national champions four years running, if Clarke remembered correctly, and the hype squad could get the crowd going even when they were down a hundred points with two minutes left on the clock.

Which was more often than not.

Clarke had been tossing t-shirts into the audience all game, catching Raven’s eyerolls from her spot on the bench whenever the team made a particularly bad play, and now she was tasked with finding participants for the third quarter break audience game.  Harper was finding two kids and Monty was finding two elderly people, which left Clarke with the two Ark students.

She spotted a pack of students, their faces painted the red and gold of the Astronauts, screaming down at the players, and made her way over.

“Hey,” she called, catching their attention.  “Do two of you want to play a game at the quarter break?  You could win a prize.”

There was yelling and a commotion, and somehow it was decided within the group that two guys would be the ones playing, and she led them back towards the hype zone.

“I’m Bellamy,” the one with an abundance of gold glitter coating his dark hair told her, swinging an arm over her shoulder.  Glitter fell from his hair with the movement, dropping onto her head, and she could smell the alcohol coming off his breath.  “That’s Miller.  He’s gay, so you can’t date him.”

Clarke offered them both a smile, and shrugged Bellamy’s arm off of her.  “I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Good,” Bellamy said, offering her a fist.  She stared at it for a moment before bumping it with her own.  “You’re not his type.”

“Bellamy’s drunk,” Miller told her, leaning in to whisper it in her ear like it was a secret, like his breath didn’t smell at least as much like a brewery as Bellamy’s.  He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and had painted his entire upper body red with a big gold A on his chest.

Clarke laughed, and lead them down the stairs.

“So,” she said, waiting for them to at least try to pay attention to the rules.  “You’re gonna be playing a coin toss game.  So you’re going to put your hands on your head if you think it’s gonna be heads, or put them on your butt if you think it’s gonna be tails, and then Jasper’s gonna toss a coin.  If you’re right, you stay in, and if you’re wrong, you’re out.  Got it?”

Miller raised his hand, like he was in class, and didn’t speak until Clarke said his name.  “Can I put my hands on his ass instead?” he asked, nodding at someone behind her.  Clarke turned to see Murphy and rolled her eyes.

“No.”

Miller nodded seriously.  “Just my own ass?” he clarified, and Clarke confirmed.  “Got it.”

Bellamy raised his hand next, and Clarke sighed, calling on him.

“When I win,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows, “does that mean I win a kiss from you?”

Clarke laughed.  “No,” she said.  “It means you win a gift card.”

Bellamy shrugged.  “That’s pretty cool, too,” he allowed, still grinning.

He and Miller started stretching and trash talking each other, like what they were doing involved more athleticism than moving their arms, and Clarke turned to chat with Harper while they waited for the quarter to end.

“Your kids are adorable,” she told her, nodding at the elementary schoolers Harper had picked from the audience.

“Yours are drunk,” Harper said in return, and Clarke shrugged.  “And hot.”

Clarke laughed.  “The shirtless one is gay, so you’re not allowed to date him,” she said, and Harper snorted.  “And glitter hair has already hit on me, so I think he’s more into me than you.”

“You should go for him,” Harper told her, and Clarke laughed, shaking her head.

“He’s drunk,” she reminded her, and Harper shrugged.

The quarter ended, and they lead their players onto the court.  Murphy announced the game, and a few other hype squad members ran around with t-shirts to get the crowd going.

“Heads or tails?” Jasper asked, and Clarke had to elbow her players to get them to pick one.

Bellamy picked heads, and was out on the first round, stepping back next to Clarke with an exaggerated pout that disappeared as soon as he realized Miller was still in it and that he could cheer his friend on.

Miller ended up winning, and Bellamy carried him on his back for a victory lap of the court, the rest of their drunk pack cheering loudly from the stands.

Murphy took Miller aside once they’d made it off to give him his prize and get a picture with the mascot for the Ark Hype Instagram, and Bellamy swung his arm around Clarke’s shoulders once more.

“So do I get my kiss now?” he asked, closing his eyes and pursing his lips.

Clarke snorted and pushed his arm off.  “You didn’t win,” she told him, and he opened his eyes to pout at her.  “I only kiss winners.”

“Miller’s gay,” Bellamy told her again, and Clarke laughed.

“I know,” she said.  “I’m not kissing him either.”

The others had all gone back to their seats, even Miller, and Murphy raised an eyebrow at her from behind Bellamy.

Bellamy sighed loudly, flicking his hair with his hand and sending glitter flying everywhere.

“I’m a winner,” he told her.  “I kick ass at pool.  I can kick your ass at pool, too.”

Clarke smiled at him.  “Really?” she asked, and he nodded.

“I can kick your ass tomorrow night,” he told her, and then recited a phone number, presumably his.  “Got it?”

“No.”

Bellamy nodded, reaching out to pat her cheek.  “Call me,” he said, and then started up the stairs back into the bleachers.

“Are you gonna call him?” Murphy asked, smirking at her and leaning over to brush some glitter off her shoulder.

Clarke snorted.  “Do you remember his number?” she asked.  “Cause I don’t.”

Murphy laughed, then put a finger to his ear as something came through the headset he was wearing.  “Duty calls,” he told her and walked away.

Clarke returned to her seat in the bleachers to cheer on the Astronauts.  They were only down by thirty six.  Not that bad, for the Astronauts.

 

“Why are we going here again?” Raven asked, moving quickly enough on her crutches that Clarke had to hurry to keep up.

“You know why,” she told her friend, tugging her toque lower over her ears.  They were only getting the edge of the polar vortex, but it was still way too cold.  The forecast was calling for snow.

“Yeah,” Raven agreed.  “But I want to hear it again.”

Clarke sighed.  “Because Miller won a gift card for the Dropship last night,” she said, for what felt like the hundredth time.  “And Bellamy challenged me to a pool game tonight, so it only makes sense that they’d come here.”

Raven snorted.  “Right,” she said, but didn’t have anymore time to argue since they’d reached the Dropship and Clarke was holding open the door to the restaurant and pub.

“How are you going to find him?” Raven asked as they made their way towards the pub side.

Clarke shrugged.  “I know what he looks like,” she pointed out.  She was assuming he didn’t normally have bright red lines painted on his face.  “Besides, he had so much glitter in his hair last night there’s no way he could’ve gotten it all out.  I could probably identify him by that alone.”

Raven laughed, and they settled into a booth to shuck their jackets and toques and scarves and mittens.  None of that was really what you’d want to wear to go out, but it was fucking cold and sue them if they didn’t want to get hypothermia.

They ordered a couple of cokes when the server came around, since Raven wasn’t allowed to drink while on her pain meds and Clarke had driven them there, and Clarke scanned the pool tables in the far corner.

It took a while—three cokes and an order of fries, if Clarke had been counting, which she wasn’t—before Raven nodded at something behind Clarke.

“Unless showering in glitter is the new trend, I’m pretty sure that’s your guy,” she said, and Clarke turned to follow her gaze.

“That’s Bellamy,” she said, watching him walk in with a now non-red Miller and a few others who might’ve been in his group from the night before.  The lights weren’t the brightest in the Dropship, but they were more than bright enough for Bellamy’s hair to shimmer.

Raven waved her off, telling her she was fine on her own for a bit and reminding her that if she decided to sexile her, she still had to drive her home first.  Clarke rolled her eyes but picked up her drink to cross the pub.

Bellamy was leaning against a pool table, laughing at something his friend was saying, when she sidled up beside him.

“So,” she said.  “I believe I was told you could kick my ass at pool?”

He glanced down at her, brows furrowing for a moment before he placed her.

“Hype Girl!”  He grinned at her.  “You didn’t call me!”

Clarke laughed.  “I told you I didn’t get your number,” she pointed out, and he shrugged.  “It’s Clarke, by the way.”

“Bellamy.”  He shook her hand, and Clarke snorted.  A rather formal greeting for someone who’s hair was still full of glitter.

“So, pool?” she suggested, turning to look at the table.  She honestly only vaguely knew the rules, and didn’t doubt that Bellamy would kick her ass.

“When I win this time, do I get that kiss?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Sure.”  Clarke grinned at him, picking up a cue off the table.  “But when I win, that means _you_ have to kiss _me_.”

Bellamy grinned back.  “I guess that’s only fair,” he allowed.

He did get that kiss, as Clarke could have predicted by her terrible pool skills, but she actually got his number, as well as more glitter into her own hair, so she decided losing wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Glitter Hair was real cute and I defs would've texted him or something but like I definitely did not remember his number and I didn't even actually learn his name so like besides him going to the same uni as me, I have literally nothing to go off and have not seen him since, unfortunately. Because this is real life and not a fanfic or a romcom.
> 
> Comments help me study for my midterms and kudos help me run into Glitter Hair again.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at probably-voldemort :)


End file.
